Confess or Stress
by 139Doopliss139
Summary: When Peach is afraid to tell a certain smasher how she really feels, Marth springs into action reluctantly to help his friend.


Hey readers! I decided that I like the Super Smash Brothers community so I figured "Why not write another story?" Anyway, hope you enjoy! R&R, please and thank you!

* * *

**Confess or Stress**

"Let's see, I could tell but… oh he'd probably hate me for asking. What do I do?" Peach paced up and down, left and right, near and… well, all around the Smash Mansion.

"Ugh, Peach, do you have any idea what time it is? You're keeping me awake here. I need to sleep so I can be 'in the zone' for my match with Ike today… and you're not helping!"

Whenever she was in need of advice, Zelda was always there for her, in rain or hail or sleet or snow. At any time and any place, day or night. But since Zelda was never awake at 5 A.M. she would have to settle for her not so bright friend and fellow smasher Marth, who just so happened to wake up from all of the pacing and talking Peach was doing.

"Well sorry Mr. I-need-my-beauty-sleep-'cause-I'm-a-princess!" Peach yelled, obviously annoyed with Marth's attitude.

"Hey, quit mocking the tiara! What are you doing up so early anyway? Don't you have a match tomorrow too? Who are you brawling again? Uh, oh yeah! You're brawling Samus tomorrow and I think you shoul-"

"I can't sleep! It's just that I've been thinking a lot about something," Peach said. Marth was no woman, nor did he know anything about them, but if there was one thing he _did _know was that there was never a "something," only a "someone."

"Uh huh. And tell me, does this 'something' have to do with one of the other smashers?" Marth asked.

"Well… okay, follow me," Peach said. She had dragged Marth down stairs into the living room, hiding behind pillars and ducking behind furniture in the process.

"Would you cut that out? It's not like anybody's awake at 5 o'clock! What are you so jumpy about anyway?"

"Okay, what I'm going to tell you can never be spoken to anyone, you got that tiara boy?"

"Gee, how original. Okay, okay fine… I won't tell anyone," Marth said.

"No way, you have to swear."

"What? Oh alright. Fine I swear on my life," Marth said, clutching his heart jokingly. "Now can we get this over with?"

"Okay…" Peach proceeded to whisper something in Marth's ear. And… well…

"YOU LIKE ROY?!" Peach looked shocked, more shocked then Marth looked, and pulled out her frying pan on the spot and whacked him upside the head with it. "Ouch!"

"You idiot! Do you want everyone to hear you?"

"Ah, so that explains why you were pacing in the halls this early. That could also explain why you turn red every time he sees you. Funny, I thought it was because you were going through some kind of 'female problem.'" Marth said.

"Well this works out pretty well for me." Peach said, with an unusually happy smile on her face considering the situation.

"Uh huh… how so?"

"You can ask Roy how he feels about me! That way I won't have to stutter in front of him and it won't be awkward!" Peach exclaimed happily.

"It won't be awkward? A guy asking another guy how he feels about a girl because she told him to ask for her at 5 A.M. doesn't sound awkward to you?"

"So will you do it?"

"What are you insane?! I'm not getting involved in one of your chick flick problems!"

"Please Marth, you have to! I'll do anything!"

"No way!" Marth said, assuming the defensive position.

"I'll make you dinner!"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Okay, okay… um… I'll clean your room for a month!"

"Oh sure, just assume I'm dirty. I'll have you know that I clean my room every day! Okay, twice a week. If that's all you've got then I'll see you later." Marth was about to walk away when Peach came up with a brilliant idea.

"No wait! I didn't want to have to go this far but… I'll talk to Zelda for you and maybe even get you a date with her." Ding ding ding! We have a winner! The light bulb in Marth's head went off, and he walked back to Peach.

"How did you know I have a crush on Zelda?"

"Well let's just say I know people… and it helps to know certain people."

"You went into my room didn't you?"

"Yup! Now c'mon, a confession for a confession. What do you say?" Peach held her hand out in an attempt to close the deal.

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal!" Marth shook Peach's hand, not noticing the blush that spread across his face as he did so.

* * *

It was now 10 A.M. in the Smash Mansion and Marth couldn't wait to tell Roy about Peach's little crush on him.

_Man if this goes well, I could be going out with Zelda tomorrow night! I wonder if she likes funny movies; heck, maybe if I get lucky I can take her out to dinner! I can't wait to hold her, she probably smells like… peaches. Wait, peaches? Where the heck did tha-_Marth's thoughts were interrupted as he ran into someone. As fate would have it, he ran into Roy.

Marth looked up at the ceiling and said, "I knew you were watching over me!"

"Uh, you okay Marth? You're starting to freak me out here." Roy said, snapping Marth out of his trance like state.

"Oh Roy, just the friend I wanted to see!"

"Look Marth, I don't have any money for you to spend on video games again."

"What, can't a guy just talk to his friend privately in an empty hallway?" Roy just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Uh sorry Marth but uh… you know that I'm uh…" Marth looked at Roy for a second before it finally sunk in.

"You idiot! That's not what I meant!" Marth yelled.

"Oh, phew. Okay then, what is it? Make it quick 'cause I have a match with Pit coming up in an hour."

"Okay, well… suppose one of the smashers had a crush on you." Marth tried to start slowly, just in case Roy had trouble processing this. He wasn't the brightest kid in the world, but then again neither was he.

"I already said I-"

"Not me idiot! Ugh, geez. Look its Peach okay. She's crushing on you big time. I mean, I don't know why she would like you, but whatever. So what do you say?" Marth looked at Roy as he nervously awaited the answer.

"Look Marth, tell her that I'm flattered… but-"

"Oh no! Not the 'but!' What's the problem?!"

"The problem is that I don't fell the same way. I mean, sure she's pretty and smart and, hey, she's got great hair! But the thing is… I like someone else." Marth was shocked. Who on earth could Roy possibly like? Surely Samus wouldn't want to date someone his age, and Marth was pretty sure Nana wouldn't like Roy either.

"It's Zelda." Marth's mouth stood agape. Shocked, bewildered, mortified; those were only a few of the feelings that entered his mind. Maybe if he had told Roy he liked Zelda, he would've never developed feelings for her. But it was too late now.

"Z-Zelda? You have a crush on Zelda too?!" Bad move.

"What do you mean 'too'? Wait, you have a crush on her too?"

"No not 'too'! I had a crush on her first!"

"No way, I did!" The argument went back and forth for minutes on end. And the whole time he was arguing, Marth couldn't shake the feeling away.

"Peaches… what was I thinking." Marth suddenly stopped arguing to recollect his thoughts. _I can't stop thinking about her. I mean, Roy doesn't like her, but maybe… maybe this is for the best. After all, Peach is kind, smart, and beautiful. _"No I… uh Marth, you're doing it again."

"Thanks for the chat Roy, but I've got to go!"

"Uh… you're welcome?" Roy just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face as he watched Marth run. "Off to do something stupid I bet…"

* * *

"Oh boy, I wonder how Marth is doing on his end of the deal. I have to admit, even though he is a big jerk sometimes, Marth is kind of sweet. I guess there's things he can't even tell us, with that diary in his room. I wonder if he trusts me; he seems really sensitive and he's kind of cute too." Peach's whole body froze at her last comment.

"Wait, did I just say… cute. No, I like Roy! The cool, sophisticated one! How could I even think about Marth? Peach, you really need to stop thinking like that."

"You should also stop talking to yourself." Peach turned around to meet Zelda.

"Oh Zelda, did you just… hear any of that?"

"Only the part about you liking Marth." Peach was horrified.

"I do NOT like Marth! I like Roy! I'd rather die then even think about dating Marth! He's a moron, he's always sleeping, and to top it all off he's so concerned about his looks that he doesn't care about anyone else but himself. I'd be happy if I never saw him again."

"Yeah? Well, luckily for you, I never want to see you again!" Marth yelled and stormed away from the scene.

Peach only stood there, feeling guilty about having said that to one of her closest friends. She would never admit that out loud, but after first meeting him, he quickly became a good friend of hers, arguing over things that don't really matter to anyone. They even became friends with Roy and Zelda and the four of them were inseparable, that is when she was able to look Roy in the eyes without blushing.

But now, all of that was ruined. She couldn't let it end this way though. "Zelda I-"

"It's okay, go ahead and talk to him. Oh wait, this may not be the best time but… I think you should know that like Roy too."

"Ugh, I'll be angry about that later." Peach ran as fast as she could in heels. She searched the whole Mansion, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where could he be?" She didn't think Marth would be outside, especially since it was raining, but she didn't have any other options.

* * *

Peach went outside to see Marth sitting down under a large tree, probably trying to avoid the rain. "You know, it's not good to be out in the rain," Peach stated. Marth was just about to get up and leave, but Peach stopped him. "No! Please, just sit down so I can explain."

"Why should I?!"

"Because I need to tell you something important." Marth wasn't in the best of moods, as you can imagine, but he reluctantly sat down under the tree again.

Peach sat down next to him, her hair soaking wet from the rain. "Marth, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you say all of that about me?!"

"It's just… I just couldn't bring myself to believe that…"

"Believe what? Spit it out already!"

"I couldn't bring myself to believe that… I love you Marth! I love you! This whole situation made me realize that you're more then just a friend. You're sweet, you're sensitive, and you're everything I've ever wanted and more! I'm so sorry Marth." Peach started to cry, not even bothering to try and hide it.

Just then, she felt warmth surround her and realized Marth was hugging her. "Peach, I… I don't know what did it, but it just happened. The reason I overheard you and Zelda talking was because I needed to tell you that… that… I love-" Marth was stopped dead in his tracks as he felt Peach's lips on his.

_She's kissing me… on the lips… Sweet my first kiss! Oh wait, wait! I have to kiss her back! Okay good, maybe all of those practices with my reflection paid off!_

_Oh god, he's kissing me back! I've never kissed anyone before… I hope I'm doing it right. He's actually a pretty good kisser. I wonder if he's done it before…_

They kissed for only a few seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity. "Uh, Peach… this may seem sudden but… what kind of movies do you like?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well… yes…" Even in the rain, Marth could feel himself sweating.

Peach giggled at his nervousness and answered, "I like comedy, and maybe we can go for dinner afterwards."

Marth looked at the sky, almost as if he was thanking someone.

"So, do you think we should work on Roy and Zelda?" Peach asked.

"I have a feeling that _that_ won't be so hard to accomplish," Marth said. He hugged Peach again and let her rest her head on his shoulder while they fell asleep. As they did the rain subsided and the sun shone down on them. And however you saw it, a coincidence or a sign of a bright future, their future would indeed be bright… after they hooked up their loveless friends.

**THE END**


End file.
